Por qué a mi
by annie.bloss.bubbles18
Summary: Que hacen ustedes aquí? grito Lucy a dos personas que se hayaban en el gremio, querida que crees que hacemos aquí? Pues obviamente te estamos visitando. Dijo una de las personas, o por dios que haré ahora pensó lucy... Ya se es un pésimo summary espero que pasen y lean mi historia.
1. Visitas

**Amor! Celos y Dinero**

**Capitulo 1: Visitas **

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Hearfilia me pertenecen.**

**Yo: Lu-chan colaborame aquí porfi **

**Lucy: Ok Fairy Tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a annie-bloss-bubbles :) **

**Capitulo 1: Visitas**

Es un día soleado en Magnolia, sus habitantes se encuentran tomando un tiempo de maravilla, los pájaros cantan y se siente la felicidad en el aire, todo se encuentra en paz y harmonía pero no para nuestro gremio preferido de toda la ciudad estoy hablando de Fairy Tail el gremio más alegre y bullicioso de la región, se preguntarán por que estarán celebrando esta ves pues sí celebran por que Lissana ha vuelto de la "muerte". Todos los magos del gremio están felices excepto por cierta maga celestial que se encuentra perturbada por la carta que recibió hace unos días. ( Natsu no se encuentra en el gremio)

Flashback

Lucy's (pov)

Estaba tan entusiasmada por haber conocido a Lissana y haber vuelto de Edoras , nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas, en esos momentos iba a empezar su fiesta de bienvenida así que decidí ir a mi casa cuanto antes para ponerme algo más cómodo ya que la ropa que llevaba puesta no era la adecuada, le dije a Natsu y Happy que más tarde pasaría al gremio para poder divertirnos juntos, iba caminando por el borde del canal del río hasta que escuche a alguien decir

-Lucy-sama tenga cuidado, eso es peligroso-,sabía que era aquel pescador que siempre me decía lo mismo, lo mire con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y le dije

- No se preocupe, pero gracias de todos modos- seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a mi casa, entré con mucha cautela temiendo que Natsu y Happy me hubieran seguido, suspire aliviada pero luego encontré una carta en el piso en la cual se hallaba escrito

**Para la señorita Lucy Heartfilia **– mm esto es raro, nadie me envía cartas desde hace tiempo- pensé- bueno lo mejor será sentarme a leerla y ver de quién se trata- tome el sobré, saqué la carta y la leí

_Querida sobrina ,_

_Lucy querida, el día 10 de julio iré con tu prima a Magnolia, he sabido que te has unido a un lugar de ban...perdón a un lugar lleno de magos, no se cómo una princesa como tu llego a ese estado tan deplorable, espero que esto solo sea una faceta de niñita rebelde que quieres demostrar y que muy pronto se te quitara. _

_Querida, también quería decirte que tu prima te extraña muchísimo y tampoco está de acuerdo con este comportamiento. Espero que me puedas decir que estabas pensando. _

_Con cariño Tu tía Jury Heartfilia y Tu Prima Stella Heartfilia._

Fin del Flashback

Lucy's (pov) el presente en casa de Lucy

- Que voy a hacer- pensaba la maga celestial al recordar lo que decía la carta.

-mi tía Jury y Mi prima Stella vendrán a Magnolia y peor aún vendrán a Fairy Tail, Rayos esto no me puede estar pasando-

En el gremio

Todos en el gremio estaban tan felices que no,se percataron de la presencia de dos personas a las puertas del gremio.

Mirajane que estaba al corriente de todo se dio cuenta de las personas que se hallaban en la entrada del gremio, se dirigió a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando estuvo a una distancia promedio comenzó con las presentaciones

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mirajane, bienvenidas a Fairy Tail el gremio más responsable y fuerte de todos- dijo Mirajane con su sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Ambas mujeres se miraron la mayor decidió hablar, se le notaba la aberración que sentía al estar en un sitio como ese – Buenos días, mi nombre es Jury, y me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas si no te importa- dijo Jury con un toque de arrogancia en su voz,

Mirajane la miro y asintió esperando a que prosiguiera

-Bueno primero tu que eres una especie de concubina o dama de compañía? Por qué con ese atuendo que llevas puesto de verdad me demuestra eso, Segundo que clase de sitio es este se encuentra muy desorganizado y hay barriles llenos de licor por todo lado, que desagradable, este sitio parece una pocilga no puedo creer que ella viva en un lugar así, no te parece querida hija?- dijo mirando a su hija

Stella asiente mirando a todos con desdén,

Mirajane le dedicó una mirada furiosa a las dos personas se preparó para responder pero fue ininterrumpida por Stella que se acerca a ella y le dice

– Soy Stella, quien está a cargo de este asqueroso lugar- dijo ella enojada,

en ese momento todos en el gremio se quedaron callados y mirando con ojos atónitos a lo que Stella había dicho sobre su hogar, Makarov que estaba escuchando la conversación se levantó de su sitio, se dirigió a las dos mujeres y dijo

– Buenos días señora y señorita, yo soy el encargado de este lugar mi nombre es Makarov, encantado de conocerlas, ahora me podrían comentar que se les ofrece- dijo Makarov intentando no dejar salir su furia interna contra las dos presentes por haber insultado al gremio.

– Que horror esté hombre esta súper desaliñado y tiene un olor a alcohol asqueroso, bueno no importa, queríamos saber si en este... Como se llama esto... Así Gremio se encuentra mi querida sobrina aunque lo dudo ya que por lo que veo esto parece más un cabaret que un gremio.- dijo Jury con disgusto.

Todo el gremio miro con furia a Jury por haber dicho que su hogar parecía un cabaret, todos estaban enojados pero Makarov mantuvo la compostura y dijo

– Que pena la pregunta pero quien es su sobrina?- en ese momento Stella se enoja y le dice a Makarov

– Ósea hello? Mi prima es una de las señoritas más hermosas del reino y estoy segura que ella es de este gremio asqueroso que de verdad a mi parecer no veo por que le agrada tanto-.

– si pero yo estaba preguntando a tu madre quien es tu prima ya que no me a dicho el nombre de la persona-.

– Mire señor o lo que sea a mi y a mi madre no nos hablas como sí nos conociéramos de toda la vida así que me va diciendo en este instante donde esta mi prima- dijo Stella más enojada que antes.

– pero por eso le digo señorita no me han dado el nombre así que como desean que les diga donde se encuentra-

Jury pierde la paciencia y le grita a Makarov – MI SOBRINA ES LUCY HEARTFILIA, YO SOY SU TIA JURY HEARTFILIA y AQUÍ MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA ES STELLA HEARTFILIA. Quedo claro-

**Yo: Lu-chan tu tía y tu prima son horribles**

**Lucy: Lo sé, son una pesadilla, es más son un par de demonios, son superficiales, egoístas y Frívolas, no por qué tenían que visitarme :( ( llorando) **

**Yo: no te preocupes Lu-chan ya verás que será llevadero pero puede que encuentres tropiesos en tu vida amorosa **

**Lucy: tropiesos en mi vida amorosa? No me digas que mi prima se enamorará de Nat..**

**Yo: Lu-chan TE GUSTA NATSU? O.o **

**Lucy: Rayos tenía que decirlo en voz alta **

**Yo: Mientras Lucy piensa muy bien lo que me dijo comenten y díganme en que puedo mejorar, arigato**

**Próximo capitulo: Ayúdame **


	2. Nota: presentación personajes

Hola!, que pena con ustedes por no poner el capitulo siguiente, hay muchos trabajos en la U, pero bueno eso no importa, lo más probable es que mañana ponga el segundo y tercer capitulo. Pero mientras tanto me imagino que quieren saber como se ven Stella Y Jury Heartfilia

**Jury Heartfilia **

**Edad: 36 años **

Es la hermana de Jude Heartfilia, así que ya sabrán por qué posee ese sentimiento de superioridad, es una de las mejores amigas del rey de Fiore, por lo tanto es inmensamente rica, vive en una mansión a las afueras de la capital, vive con su hija Stella a la cual quiere muchísimo, también vive con 40 sirvientes que hacen y deshacen todo lo que ella les pida, es extremadamente ego centrista, no le gusta mezclarse con personas bajo nivel es decir con los magos, aunque acepta que su hija y su sobrina sean magas. Jury quiere mucho a su sobrina Lucy tanto que hará todo lo que sea posible para qué deje la idea de estar en un gremio y que vuelva a ser la señorita de clase alta que era antes de marcharse incluso maquinando un plan para llevar a lucy de vuelta a casa. Insulta a las personas sin importar que piensen, obviamente no lo hace con el rey.

**Apariencia:** Siempre lleva joyas tanto en su cuello como en sus muñecas, lleva un vestido largo y pomposo de color azul que hace resaltar su apariencia de mujer de la alta sociedad.

**Stella Heartfilia**

**Edad: 17 años **

Hija de Jury, Sobrina de Jude y Prima de Lucy Heartfilia, es una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, al igual que su madre posee sentimientos de superioridad. Es extremadamente superficial y egoísta, su mejor amiga si se le puede llamar así es la princesa Hissui, aunque en realidad solo es amiga de esta ya que le conviene. A diferencia de su madre ella es una maga de fuego y requip, no le gusta estar con personas diferentes de la alta sociedad y es por tal razón que no pertenecen a ningún gremio. Aunque no lo crean se enamora con facilidad y suele causar problemas cuando se enamora ya que hace todo lo posible para que sus contrincantes queden fuera de combate. Vive con su madre a las afueras de la capital. Se le conoce como una de las chicas que poseen gran cantidad de habitaciones llenas de zapatos y ropa, nunca se pone la misma cosa dos veces. Tiene un gran aprecio por su prima lucy aunque también le tiene mucha envidia y celos aunque no lo demuestra, al igual que Jury desea profundamente que lucy regrese a su verdadera vida ya que la que lleva en estos momentos la concidera un error. Le gusta insultar a las personas de bajá sociedad.

**Apariencia**: Como dije antes ella nunca se pone lo mismo dos veces, es por eso que siempre lleva un vestido bombacho de color lila que resalta su figura, siempre lleva accesorios como pendientes, pulseras collares, adornos para el cabello entre esos todas sus coronas de oro. Como no posee maletas ella siempre comprara una nueva e irá comprando vestidos para todos los días ya que como saben no le gusta usar lo mismo más de un día.


	3. Chapter 2: Ayúdame

Capitulo 2: Ayúdame

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Jury Heartfilia y Stella Heartfilia me pertenecen **

**Yo: Oye Lu-chan me has dejado con esa duda gigante **

**Lucy: Que duda?, no recuerdo haberte dicho nada.(nerviosa)**

**Yo: De verdad? Te acuerdas que acabas de confesar que te gusta N...**

**Natsu: Hola chicas!, de qué hablan? **

**Lucy: Nada Importante ( sonrrojada y nerviosa)**

**Natsu: Luce? Estas bien estas muy roja **

**Lucy:...**

**Natsu: Luce? Cuentame que te pasa, somos mejores amigos no? Somos Nakama por favor cuéntame que tie...**

**Yo: Natsu! Qué haces aquí?**

**Natsu: eh?, a sí si, yo venía a buscar a Lucy por que quería pedirle a Virgo que me hiciera un favor.**

**Yo: Aaa ya, será que antes que te lleves a Lu-chan puedes hacer el Disclaimer?**

**Natsu: Por ti cualquier cosa princesa.( aura asesina al rededor de Lucy) **

**Yo: No me llames así!. Has el Disclaimer ( asustada) **

**Natsu: Ok, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a annie-bloss-bubbles :) **

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Jury pierde la paciencia y le grita a Makarov – MI SOBRINA ES LUCY HEARTFILIA, YO SOY SU TIA JURY HEARTFILIA y AQUÍ MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA ES STELLA HEARTFILIA. Quedo claro-_

Tras decir esto las puertas del gremio se abren de un golpe revelando a nuestra querida maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Hola Chicos!- dice Lucy entrando al gremio, ante esto todos en el gremio voltean a mirarla sorprendidos.

-Chicos que sucede?- pregunto Lucy un tanto preocupada al ver los miradas fijas de todos sus compañeros,

Levy decide romper el silencio existente en la sala, pero antes de que pudiera decirle lo que sucedía se escucharon dos gritos

-ahhh- gritaron tanto Stella como Jury

-Primita eres tu, no puedo creerlo- dijo Stella dando un cambio drástico su estado de ánimo, después de este acontecimiento se escucharon murmullos que decían " esta sí que es Bipolar" o cosas por el estilo.

-eh?- dijo Lucy más confundida de lo que ya estaba, que estaba haciendo ese demonio aquí, por un momento olvidó la carta que había recibido de parte de su tía explicando que irían a visitarla al gremio. Pero antes de contestar a su "queridísima" prima, su tía hablo primero.

-Lucy querida, QUE RAYOS SON ESOS ARAPOS QUE LLEVAS PUESTOS,PARECES UNA... Mejor ni lo digo, en este instante vamos a ir de compras y a que te pongas algo más apropiado que vaya acorde con tu clase social.- dijo Jury un tanto indignada y abofeteada por la actitud en la que vio a Lucy.

Lucy lentamente dirige su mirada donde se encuentra su tía recordando la carta que esa bruja le había enviado, para no demostrar su descontento le sonrió alegremente y le dijo

–Oh querida tía, se nota que no has cambiado nada, aún te horroriza ver ropas un tanto cortas y reveladoras, pero esta bien, te acompañare a hacer compras, aunque no le veo mucha necesidad- luego giró hacia su prima le dedicó una sonrisa que cualquiera notaria que es falsa, bueno al menos el gremio lo noto.

-Stella, Primita querida, hace tanto que no nos vemos, debes contarme todo de lo que me he perdido en este tiempo que llevo fuera de la alta sociedad, además no se te olvide contarme como te ha ido con tu magia- su prima sonrió y contesto

-Ósea por quien me tomas Primita, es lógico que te cuente de todo lo que ha pasado pero primero no te parecería mejor que nos presentarás a estos cabaretis...digo a los magos de tu gremio- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente

-Lo lamento tanto, como he podido olvidar mis buenos modales- dijo Lucy un poco irritada

-Lucy querida, como has podido olvidar algo tan importante como los modales?, eso no fue lo que yo te explique cuando apenas eras una niña pequeña- dijo Jury un tanto molesta

- Bueno- dijo Lucy interrumpiendo a su tía – Voy a comenzar- empezó a caminar hacia Mirajane y dijo-Ella es Mirajane, una maga clase S, su magia es take over Satán soul, le encanta hacer parejas en el gremio,tiene dos hermanos menores, Uno de ellos es Elfman, su magia también se basa en take over, a diferencia de su hermana el puede transformarse en una bestia,tiene la fama de dar discursos de como ser hombre aún así seas mujer, la hermana menor de ellos dos es Lisa, al igual que sus hermanos utiliza magia Take over, ella puede transformarse en animales, acaba de volver al gremio después de haber desaparecido en un mundo paralelo.-

-Es un gusto conocerlos o eso creemos- dijeron Jury y Stella

-Bueno continuó ellos- dijo señalando a Wendy,Gray y Erza – Son mis compañeros de equipo, la pequeña de cabello azul es Wendy, es la dragón Slayer del cielo y tiene una gata llamada Carla, el chico que se encuentra al lado de Wendy es Gray, es un mago de hielo y como podrán ver el tiene un problema y es quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, Oh eso me recuerda GRAY TU ROPA!-

Ante esto el mago de hielo mira hacia abajo y exclama- Pero que demonios- se va corriendo a buscar su ropa

-Que muchacho de lo más vulgar, no puedo creer que soportes todo esto- dijo Su tía en tono resignado, cubriendo los ojos de Stella al instante

-Tía no te preocupes por eso- dijo Lucy- bueno continuo, esta chica de cabello escarlata es Erza, es una maga clase S, utiliza magia requip, es una de mis mejores amigas,pero me falta un miembro impo...- no pudo proseguir ya que su prima la interrumpió diciendo

-Primita, lamento interrumpirte en tu presentación pero debemos ponernos en marcha hacia tu mansión para poder pasar la noche, además tengo que comprar vestidos, ya sabes que no me gusta usar la misma ropa dos veces seguidas, por otra parte ya no me apetece conocer a más personas espero que lo comprendas.- sonrió fingiendo inocencia

Ante la mención de la palabra mansión Lucy quedo petrificada, como les explicaría que ella no vive en una mansión, mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que tanto su prima como su tía habían salido del gremio y se habían montado en su carruaje.** ( Apareció como por arte de magia)** Al darse cuenta de esto, se voltio para encarar al gremio y decirles que lamenta mucho si su tía y su prima los habían ofendido,ya que por las pocas caras que había visto se dio cuenta que su familia se había pasado de la raya.

Levy se acercó a Lucy y le dijo – No te preocupes Lu-chan, entendemos lo que quieres decir y aceptamos tus disculpas aunque no son necesarias- tras esto se dieron un fuerte abrazó hasta que escucharon a Jury gritar desde su Carruaje

-Lucy querida, apresurate, dios te has vuelto más demorada para llegar a un carruaje-

Lucy suspiró se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar se encontró a Lisanna la cual le dijo- Lu-chan. Segura que quieres llevarlas a tu casa? Pregunto ella

Lucy la mira sin comprender y le pregunta –Si seguro que las llevare a mi casa, por que la pregunta Lisa?

Ella se golpea levemente la cabeza y piensa – igual de idiota que Natsu, son tal para cual-, vuelve a mirar a Lucy y le dice- Lucy no te has dado cuenta que falta alguien el gremio?

Al escuchar esto Lucy comienza a observar de lado. Lado el gremio hasta que nota que efectivamente falta la persona más bulliciosa de todas. Al comprenderlo se gira hacia Lisanna y le hace la pregunta más obvia – eh?, Lisa, Donde están Natsu y Happy?

Lisanna sonríe al ver que lo comprendió, pero luego le dice- Segura que no sabes donde están?

-No, te lo juro no se dónde...- cae en la cuenta de dónde están- Rayos, como se me pudo haber olvidado, ahora como les voy a explicar eso- dijo Lucy muy preocupada

-Pues te sugeriría que te las lleves de compras, con eso cuando regreses lo más probable es que ya no estén en tu casa- dijo Lisanna dándole la idea a Lucy quien muy alegremente le agradece y sale del gremio.

En ese mismo instante Gray vuelve a entrar la gremio llevándose una sorpresa, se dirige a Erza y Wendy que están completamente rígidas y al parecer asustadas, cuando llega donde están les dice,

-Chicas que les pasa?, Erza voltea a ver a Gray y le dice –esa señora está loca y su hija es peor de lo que aparenta, Gray es la primera vez que te digo que tengo miedo- ante esto todos los presentes en el gremio la miran sorprendidos, comenzando a murmurar cosas hasta que Erza se levanta y les grita

-De que están hablando y por que me miran tanto Idiotas- todos se acobardaron y decidieron quedarse callados para luego continuar con sus actividades.

Mientras tanto fuera del gremio Lucy llega a donde se encuentra el carruaje, sube a el para encontrarse con su tía y su prima que la miran enojadas, se sienta y les dice

-No les gustaría ir primero a comprar ropa y luego ir a mi casa que por cierto no es ninguna mansión-

-Lucy querida, como tardaste tanto ya no me apetece ir de compras, y creo yo que Stella tampoco quiere ir, es más necesita su siesta de belleza así que nos vamos directamente a tu mansión, podemos ir de compras mañana- dijo Jury con una nota de cansancio en la voz

-Si querida prima, yo me encuentro muy cansada y deseo descansar un poco así que nos vamos a tu mansión, a menos que en tu mansión pasé algo para que no quieras que vayamos.- dijo Stella mirando a su prima pícaramente

Lucy al notar eso se ruborizo un poco y dijo

-No hay ningún problema y como ya les dije antes no vive en ninguna mansión- con eso le dictó al cochero las direcciones para llegar a su casa este asintió e inició la marcha.

El trayecto estuvo muy callado ya que su tía y su prima se quedaron dormidas mientras que ella rezaba para que Natsu y Happy no se encontraran en su casa en esos momentos, estaba tan concentrada en esto que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron a su casa, cuando bajaron del carruaje su prima y su tía le dijeron al unísono

-TU VIVES AQUÍ?... DONDE ESTA LA MANSIÓN QUE DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS, ESTO ES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA NOSOTRAS –

-Yo nunca les dije que tenía una mansión y si yo vivo aquí, que lastima que sea tan pequeño no creo que podamos dormir todas aquí- dijo Lucy con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, pero a su vez rezando que no quisieran quedarse en su casa, pero antes de poder despedirse su prima hablo,

-Bueno pues será acomodarnos, que más podremos hacer, así que Primita querida puedes abrir la puerta para poder seguir?, de verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño- dijo Stella con un tono cansado en su voz, Lucy sintió que se le iban las fuerzas pero aun así hizo lo que su prima le pidió, sacó sus llaves abrió la puerta rezando que los chicos no estuvieran en su casa, cual no fue su alivio al notar que no había nadie en su casa, dejo soltar un ligero suspiro que no paso desapercibido por su prima que se encontraba a su lado la cual al darse cuenta de su actitud le preguntó en voz baja

-Que tienes Primita, a que se debe ese suspiro de alivio- pero antes que Lucy pudiera contestar, la puerta de su baño se abrió de par en par y saliendo de este con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura a su compañero de equipo, el mismísimo Natsu Dragneel, en ese momento Lucy se olvidó que su tía y su prima estaban también en esa habitación y se ruborizo un poco, pero al recordarlo su expresión cambió a una de terror por que como iba a explicar lo que pasaba

-Luce, eres muy demorada, espero que no te importé que haya utilizado tu baño pero pues estaba un poco aburrido y no encontré nada mejor para hacer- dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón a cualquiera.

En ese instante Lucy volteo a ver a su tía y su prima y se dio cuenta que la primera tenía cara de asombro y la segunda se hallaba de piedra y totalmente roja, así que decidió caminar hacia Natsu, al llegar a su lado le dio un gran abrazo, lo cual hizo que Natsu la mirara con cara de duda, en ese momento Lucy le susurra al oído solo para que el pueda escucharla

-Natsu sígueme el juego y colaborame con esto- después se despego de el y dijo – jejeje Cariño por que estas así?, ve a cambiarte no ves que tenemos visitas.- ante esto señalo a las dos mujeres que se hallaban en la puerta mientras que Natsu miraba a como sí se hubiera vuelto loca pero antes de decirle algo Jury se recompuso de su asombro y dijo

-Lucy, querida quién es este muchacho y que hace en tu casa casi desnudo, espero que tengas una explicación para esto-

Tras decir esto Lucy giro y dijo – Por supuesto que poseo una explicación para esto, querida tía y querida prima me permito presentarles a Natsu Dragneel, mi novio, próximamente mi futuro esposo y compañero de equipo- Lucy sintió que sus fuerzas se destruyeron al 100%, ahora como haría para que Natsu le colaborara en esto.

Para entonces Natsu no dejaba de mirarla con muchísimo asombro pero logró salir de este cuando Stella dijo

-El es tu Novio?, pero si es muy...esto... No encuentro las palabras para describirlo.- dijo ella más roja que antes.

-Lucy querida que pena interrumpir, pero deseamos comer algo, como sabrás en ese asqueroso sitio que tu llamas gremio no nos ofrecieron nada, entenderás que estamos un poco hambrientas- dijo Jury con doble intención la primera era que Stella dejara de mirar a Natsu y la segunda para que Lucy se fuera y se llevará a Stella para poder hablar a solas con Natsu.

Al escuchar lo que Jury dijo sobre su hogar le dieron ganas de golpearla pero, no lo hizo ya que era la tía de Lucy así que decidió aguantarse.

-Por su puesto querida tía, iré a preparar la cena, Stella acompáñame por favor y Cariño ponte algo de ropa por favor- dijo Lucy queriendo salir corriendo de la habitación.

Natsu asintió, entro de nuevo en el baño y se puso sus ropas, cuando salió de nuevo noto que en la habitación solo se encontraba la mujer más vieja, supuso que la muchacha ya se había ido con Lucy así que decidió sentarse en el piso ya que la mujer había cogido la cama para sentarse.

-Muy bien ya que estamos solos me presento mi nombre es Jury Heartfilia, la tía de Lucy, hermana de Jude y por lo que me acabo de enterar usted señor Dragneel es el novio de mi sobrina verdad?- dijo Jury con un poco de curiosidad en su voz

-Esto...mucho gusto, si como vera soy el novio de Luce- dijo Natsu aunque no tenía ni idea de como había terminado en esa situación

-Que bueno señor Dragneel, como también dijo mi sobrina próximamente será el esposo de mi sobrina, aunque en realidad no se qué le está sucediendo a esta niña, fugarse de la casa, vestir ropas tan reveladoras, estar en un cabaret...perdón en un gremio donde lo único que hay son un montón de viejos pervertidos, borrachos y damas de compañía y ahora me sale contigo no te ofendas pero seguro que no eres un vago que busca robar la fortuna de Jude y serle infiel a mi pequeña Lucy?- dijo Jury con un tono desagradable y dándole un toque de superioridad.

Natsu al escuchar todo esto no pudo controlar su rabia y le dijo- Mire señora en primer lugar si seré el esposo de su sobrina, segundo me justa tal y como se viste ahora por lo que a mi respecta no sé ustedes como caminan con eso puesto- dijo señalando el pomposo vestido de Jury- tercero el gremio no es un cabaret, además no tiene derecho a insultar a mi familia y tercero no soy ninguna clase de vago y no busco la fortuna del padre de Lucy, si supiera como es ella cuando estoy en su cama me creerá que le seré fiel toda la vid...-

-CARIÑO- grito Lucy interrumpiendo a Natsu antes de que dijera más tonterías – la cena está en la mesa- al ver que su tía la miraba una cara que exigía una explicación ella tomo airé y le dijo- si quieres saber aún soy VIRGEN, lo que pasa es que a mi novio le gusta imaginar cosas verdad?- dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu con cara de "sí dices algo inapropiado te asesino" ante esto Natsu dijo

-Si jaja estaba bromeando, creo que deje volar mi imaginación- logro ver con el rabillo del ojo como Jury se relajaba y se dirigía al comedor con Lucy siguiendola de cerca, el las siguió y se sentaron en la mesa, tomaron sus alimentos sin decir palabras pero no se descartaban ciertas miradas que Stella le dirigía a Natsu cosa que a Lucy la hacia enojar pero no dijo nada.

Después de la cena Jury decidió romper el silencio y decir

-Lucy querida veo que no podemos quedar nos aquí ya que no deseamos incomodarlos, así que mejor conseguiremos un hotel en el cual nos podamos hospedar, espero que mañana podamos ir de compras.-

-Madre, querida espero que el señor Dragneel nos acompañe el día de mañana.- dijo Stella sonrojandose.

-Por su puesto que vendrá, verdad señor Dragneel?- dijo Jury

Natsu no entendía por que tenía que ir con ellas, además no sabía por que la hija de la señora quería que el fuera con ellas si al cabo ni siquiera se había presentado, pero no tomó nota de esto y asintió, dando a entender que iría con ellas.

Con esto se despidieron de las dos mujeres, que se quedaron esperando a que Natsu les abriera la puerta para poder salir, Natsu sin entender que pasaba se quedo estático, a lo que Lucy reacciono diciéndole – Cariño que ha pasado con tus modales, por que no vas y les abres la puerta-

Natsu asintió se dirigió a la puerta la abrió permitiendo que Jury y Stella salieran.

Estando ya afuera Jury empezó a idear un plan para llevar a Lucy devuelta a dónde pertenece, mientras que Stella ideaba un plan para enamorar a Natsu y quedárselo para ella sola.

Volviendo con Natsu y Lucy

-Natsu, perdóname por hacerte esto, pero por favor ayúdame- lloraba y suplicaba la maga celestial

-Natsu deberías ayudarla además es un trabajo- dijo Happy **(llego por arte de magia, no mentiras estaba en una cita con Carla) **

Natsu se encontraba pensando hasta que dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – esta bien Luce te ayudare, después de todo es un trabajo pero sabrás que los trabajos se pagan no?-

-Natsu, acaso me vas a cobrar por esto?, sabes que olvídalo no lo haré- dijo Lucy indignada

- Bueno, como tu quieras pero sabes que me necesitas- dicho esto se prepara para salir por la ventana hasta que Lucy le dice

-Esta bien cuánto pides por ayudarme?-, - bueno solo te pido tres cosas, la primera que nos dejes escoger las misiones durante una semana, segundo que nos dejes comer todo lo que queramos durante un mes y por último que no nos saques a patadas de tu casa o en esta también cuenta poder dormir en tu cama por unos tres meses- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien acepto tus condiciones pero dormirás en mi cama por un mes y punto.- dijo Lucy. –Luce no estas siguiendo las condiciones así que mejor yo me vo...-, -Ok Ok, puedes dormir en mi cama durante tres meses-, -Que bien, gracias Cariño.- - eh, Natsu no es necesario que me digas eso, mi tía y mi prima ya se fueron- dice Lucy un poco sonrojada , a lo que Natsu rápidamente la coge del mentón haciendo que lo mire de frente y dice al oído con un tono sensual en su voz –Ahora que has hecho un contrato conmigo no podrás escapar de mi princesa- tras esto se separó de ella y salto por la ventana.

En ese momento Lucy sintió como su sangre llegaba hasta sus mejillas, estaba tan concentrada en lo que había dicho Natsu que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Happy hasta qué escucho

-Te guuuuuusta- dijo Happy con sus dos patas frente a su boca intentando no reírse, a lo que Lucy le respondió –Cállate maldito gato- y le lanzó un adorno que tenía sobre la mesa.

Tras esto Happy se fue volando, al perderle de vista Lucy dijo-mañana será un largo día – se dirigió al baño se colocó su pijama y se dirigió a dormir no sin antes decir entre susurros –Natsu- para luego quedar profundamente dormida.

**Continuara**

**Yo: bueno creo que he terminado el segundo capitulo de la historia, que pena la demora chicos.**

**Gray: sí eres muy demorada para escribir (no lleva la camisa puesta)**

**Yo: GRAY! Que haces aquí y donde está tu camisa(avergonzada)**

**Gray: Pero que Demonios! ( se va a buscar su camisa)**

**Yo: Ok eso fue raro **

**Gray: bueno ahora si(vuelve con la camisa puesta), como sabrás estoy por aquí ya que Natsu y Lucy se fueron a hacer quien sabe que.**

**Yo: ahora que lo mencionas si me acuerdo que Natsu me dijo que necesitaba a Lu-chan **

**Gray: y hasta ahora te acuerdas, que mala memoria tienes Annie, en fin quería saber también por que el cabeza de flama tiene tanta atención que yo.**

**Yo: Jejeje, eso es confidencial, te lo contare más adelante pero puedes decir los créditos ya que estas acompañándome ahora **

**Gray: Claro A...**

**Juvia: Gray-sama dice adiós a todos y dejen reviews por favor :) **

**Gray y yo:...( con cara de wtf al ver que Juvia entra en escena)**

**Próximo capitulo: Novios**


	4. Chapter 3: Novios

_En el capitulo anterior _

-_Te guuuuuusta- dijo Happy con sus dos patas frente a su boca intentando no reírse, a lo que Lucy le respondió –Cállate maldito gato- y le lanzó un adorno que tenía sobre la mesa. _

_Tras esto Happy se fue volando, al perderle de vista Lucy dijo-mañana será un largo día – se dirigió al baño se colocó su pijama y se dirigió a dormir no sin antes decir entre susurros –Natsu- para luego quedar profundamente dormida._

**Capitulo 3: Novios **

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Hearfilia me pertenecen.**

**Yo: j...Juvia, qu...que haces a..aquí?( asustada)**

**Juvia: pensé que Lucy era la única rival de amor de Juvia, pero veo que Annie también es rival de amor de Juvia...( aura demoníaca rodeándola) **

**Yo: Gr...Gray, ayúdame por favor, si Juvia me mata no podré volver a escribir y no podrás saber por que Natsu tiene mayor atención. (Llorando, escondida detrás de Gray)**

**Gray: esta bien te quitare a Juvia pero con una condición (sonrisa macabra)**

**Yo: Qu...que condición? **

**Gray: Simple tienes que unir a Lucy y Natsu sin necesidad de mentir.**

**Yo: pero eso es...( Juvia prepara su ataque), esta bien esta bien haré lo que pueda pero sálvame.**

**Gray: muy bien, Juvia me voy de misión y necesito que tu seas mi compañera ( volteo a mirarme con una mirada que decía " si no haces lo que te digo no te perdonare por obligarme a hacer esto") **

**Yo: etto... Jaja que bien que se van de misión, jejeje será que pueden hacer el Disclaimer **

**Juvia: Juvia dice que los personajes de fairy tail no le pertenecen a Annie-bloss-bubbles, además Juvia está muy feliz por irse de misión con Gray-sama ( sale corriendo detrás de Gray con un aura llena de alegría) **

Ya era de mañana en Magnolia y cierta maga de cabellos dorados abría lentamente los ojo en su habitación recordado los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior y tornadose roja al recordar lo ocurrido con su compañero de equipo hasta que observo el reloj dándose cuenta que eran las 8:30 abrió sus ojos de par en par y grito

-RAYOS QUE TARDE ES! SI NO ME APRESURO ESE PAR DE BRUJAS ME MATARAN- tras esto salió disparada hacia el baño, cuando estuvo lista tomó sus llaves de espíritus celestiales para poder salir corriendo al gremio, tras salir de su casa empezó a correr hasta el gremio, cuando llegó abrió las puertas de par en par, asustando a todos los presentes,tras tomar unía larga bocanada de aire dijo

-Buenos días,chicos- sonrió

-Buenos días Lu-chan- dijeron Lisanna, Levy y Wendy

-buenos días Lucy- dijeron los otros magos

tras escuchar la respuesta se dirigió donde estaban Mirajane,Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Erza y Gray ( no tenía la ropa puesta)

Al llegar donde sus amigos le dijo a Gray

-Gray tu ropa-

-Que demonios- dijo Gray para salir corriendo del gremio a buscar su ropa

-Vaya si que corre rápido, no me había dado cuenta que no tenía la ropa puesta- dijo Erza un poco sorprendida para luego decir- Lucy que paso con tu tía y tu prima- dijo esta después de que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda

-Cierto Lu-chan que paso con tu tía y tu prima, cuando salieron las vi un poco molestas contigo por haberte demorado- dijo Lisanna un poco preocupada por la respuesta

-No paso nada grave sólo un montón de mal entendidos con respecto a mi vivienda pero lo que sí me preocupa es...- no pudo continuar ya que las puertas del gremio se abriéndonos para dar paso a Jury y Stella

-Hablando de demonios- murmuro Lucy para que sólo los que estaban a su alrededor la escucharán.

-Lucy querida, buenos días- dijo Jury mirando de arriba a abajo a su sobrina para luego decir- menos mal hoy vamos a ir de compras y con eso podemos encontrar algo más decente para que te pongas y te quites la mirada de este montón de pervertidos y alcohólicos que existen en este mugroso lugar-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso madre querida-dijo Stella muy alegré ya que hoy su plan daría inicio.

Lucy rezó para que la tierra se la tragara mientas veía como sus compañeros miraban con rabia y algunos con miedo a las dos brujas que se hallaban en ese lugar, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su prima decir

-Querida prima donde esta Nat?-

Tras esto todo el gremio se giró a mirarla sorprendida incluida la mismísima Lucy quien había quedado en blanco tras escuchar a su prima

-Nat?, desde cuándo Stella le tiene tanta confianza a Natsu para decirle Nat?, ni siquiera yo que lo conozco desde que entro al gremio tengo tanta confianza para llamarlo así- pensaron Mirajane, Lisanna y Erza, esta última temblando como loca

-Cierto, sobrina querida donde se encuentra el señor Dragneel, se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo Jury con un poco de malicia en su voz ya que esta no creía que su sobrina siendo tan atolondrada según ella podría conseguir un novio es más estaba segura que la estaba engañando pero no dijo nada.

Tras escuchar esto Lucy recobro el sentido y dijo –Este...Natsu debe estar por llegar- luego sintió a todos en el gremio mirarla a lo que ella solo pudo responder- jeje lo que pasa es que Natsu nos acompañara a hacer las compras ya que...etto... Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a...- no pudo terminar ya que las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso al diablo en persona

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Natsu con su gran sonrisa, salió corriendo para darle un GRAN abrazo a Lucy diciendo en una voz relativamente alta –Buenos días Belleza, como dormiste anoche?, Soñaste conmigo?- todos en el gremio si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora lo estaban más

-Buenos días cariño, dormí muy bien gracias y si soñé contigo anoche- dijo Lucy sonrojandose un poco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar que todos la miraban de manera picara, sorprendida y confusa.

Salieron de este estado al escuchar a Lisanna la cual se había dado cuenta de lo que Lucy había hecho ya que al ver a Jury que observaba a todos con una cara que decía " sabía que era mentira" decidió ayudar a Lucy con su mentira diciendo – Es enserio? Yo llegue hace unos días al gremio y ya me había dado cuenta que esos dos tenían algo, No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de eso- ante esto Lucy la miro de reojo agradeciéndole.

-Cierto jajaja, lo había olvidado, es que ellos no suelen ser tan cariñosos en público, verdad Levy? Dijo Mirajane para sacar a todos de la duda. Hasta qué Gray dijo- Mira eso es mentira como van a estar juntos si...- Se quedo callado ya que sintió como auras demoniacas salían de todos en el gremio ya que habían captado el mensaje de Lisanna **( Gray volvió cinco minutos antes de que Natsu llegara)**

Antes de que mataran a Gray, Lucy rompió la tensión diciendo – Cariño por que tardaste tanto- retomando la atención de su tía y su prima

-Que... A sí si, es que fui a comprar algo para tu tía y tu prima para que vean que soy un caballero, Happy ya puedes pasar- grito Natsu, dicho esto todos voltearon y lo que vieron los dejo a todos en shock, Happy entraba al gremio con dos Ramos de flores los cuales le entregó Jury y Stella.

Lucy estaba sorprendida y pensó si aquel chico que se encontraba frente a ella era en efecto su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, sus pensamientos se vieron truncados por los grititos que su prima daba

-oh Dios mío, Señor Dragneel muchas gracias, pero se nos hace tarde para ir de compras así que apresuremonos por favor no me gusta llevar puesta esta misma ropa por favor- todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio pensando en el cambio de actitud de Stella ya que cuando llego hablaba como una persona súper enamorada llegando a llamar Nat a Natsu para ahora verla feliz y celosa y llamando a Natsu con mucho respeto.

-Ok, luce princesa nos vamos ya- dijo Natsu haciendo que Mira, Lisanna, Wendy y Levy dejarán escapar un suspiro, Lucy sólo aceptó moviendo la cabeza para luego sentir como Natsu se apoderaba de su mano y se la llevaba despidiéndose de todos y salir detrás de Jury y Stella.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Gray un poco confundido y asombrado

-Juvia cree que la rival de amores de Juvia se ha metido en un gran problema y como esta metida en ese problema la rival de amor de Juvia ya no interferirá entre Juvia y Gray-sama- dijo Juvia rodeada de corazones

-Juvia no creo que sea eso- dijo Gray con una gotita bajándole por la cara

- En efecto Gray, Juvia tiene razón- dijo Lisanna bañándose la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

-bueno no tanto como lo que dijo Juvia pero en sí, Lu-chan se metió en un problema del cual o creo que logre salir tan fácilmente- dijo ella

-Pero en que problema en que problema se metió Lucy ahora?- preguntaron Wendy y Carla **(llego dos minutos antes de que Natsu y Happy llegaran al gremio)**

-Creo que ya me hago una idea pero no estoy segura de eso- dijo Erza de manera pensativa después de recobrarse del susto que le daba la familia de Lucy

-Yo también tengo una idea del problema en el que Lu-chan se encuentra- dijo Levy logrando que todos en el gremio comenzarán a pensar hasta que Mirajane dijo

-Ara,Ara, acaso ninguno se dio cuenta de la situación?, el problema de Lucy es que le dijo a Jury y a Stella que Natsu Dragneel es su novio.-

-Como lo sabes Mira-nee, que yo recuerde Lucy no dijo nada- dijo Lisanna sorprendida de como su hermana descifró todo en un minuto

-Fue fácil por que sí no se han dado cuenta esas brujas siempre que llegan nos insultan o nos miran como si fuéramos mugre para ellas o algo así pero, a Natsu lo tratan con respeto como sí fuera alguien de la familia comprenden?- concluyo Mirajane

-Por lo tanto lío que sugieres es que los ayudemos?- dijo Levy

-por que tengo la sensación que Mira-san quiere ayudarlos de otra manera- pensó Wendy, al voltear se dio cuenta que Mirajane tenía una sonrisa malévola y le preguntó

-Mira-san en que piensas-

-bueno pues estaba pensando en juntar a ese par de idiotas, pero sin necesidad de mentir- dijo Mira

-veo a donde quieres llegar y puedes contar conmigo- dijo Erza

- Yo también las ayudare aunque no me interesan este tipo de cosas, sólo quiero que el cerebro carbonizado este ocupado por un tiempo- dijo Gray con una sonrisa picara

-Muy Bien entonces el plan NaLu entra en vigor así que todos en el gremio ayudarán, entendido?-dijo Mira con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Aye Sir!- respondieron todos

-Gray-sama su ropa- dijo Juvia sonrojada

-que demonios!?- y todo el gremio les salió ya gotita estilo anime.

_Mientras tanto en las calles de Magnolia _

Dos mujeres caminaban gracilmente por la calle, detrás de ellas iba una pareja de novios muy singular, todo era tranquilo hasta que..

-Madre, debo decirte algo- dijo Stella en un susurro un poco apenada

Jury al darse cuenta de que su hija hablaban susurros decidió seguirle la idea y le preguntó – claro princesa, que es lo que deseas decirme?-

-bueno etto...etto...creo que me he enamorado del novio de mi prima- susurro Stella

-Y cual es el problema?- susurro Jury a su vez

-Eh?, no estas molesta por enamorarme de alguien como el?, es más tampoco te molesta que se lo quiera quitar a mi prima?- dijo Stella

-Obviamente no me molestare contigo por que ese chico es muy guapo, además no veo problema en que te enamores de el ya que se ve que es fuerte y podrá protegerte todo el tiempo y eso me encanta, sobre lo de tu prima no me molesta que se lo quieras quitar, ese chico es demasiado para ella, por que sí no podemos negar que tu prima es linda pero hay algo que ella no tiene pero tu si y eso es la capacidad de hacer lo que sea por la persona que amas así que te ayudare en esto, pero necesito pensar en como distraerla para que puedas estar con el Natsu- dijo Jury en tono pensativo

Mientras tanto un poco más atrás

-Luce, no se sí es mi imaginación pero creo que tu tía y tu prima están tramando algo- dijo Natsu con un tono preocupado en su voz

-Natsu que tonterías dices- dijo Lucy un poco molesta

-Luce, lo digo enserio algo están traman...- no pudo terminar ya que vio que Jury se acercaba a ellos, empezó a sentir escalofríos conforme la bruja se aproximaba a ellos,al bajar un poco la mirada pudo notar que Lucy y el estaban muy alejados, como acto instintivo atrapo a Lucy por la cintura y la pego contra el,Lucy se sonrojó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lucy querida,vamos a aquella tienda, necesito comprar víveres para estos días, podrías acompañarme?, tu sabes que tu prima odia acompañarme a comprar víveres-dijo Jury con una sonrisa falsa cosa que paso desapercibida por la maga Celestial y el Dragón Slayer

-Por supuesto que te acompañare querida tía- dijo y se giró hacia Natsu y le dijo- Cariño puedes quedarte a caerle compañía a mi prima por favor,y que no se te vengan tus imaginaciones a la cabeza-

-Con mucho gusto acompañare a tu prima aquí, todo sea por la seguridad de la familia de mi linda princesita- dijo Natsu

-Gracias,Cariño- diciendo esto Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse con su tía a la tienda quien la mirada con furia.

Cuando desaparecieron de vista Stella se acerco a Natsu y empezó a presentarse correctamente pero con un tono sensual en su voz

-Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, me llamo Stella Heartfilia-

Natsu estaba en las nubes después del beso que Lucy le dio, estaba ligeramente sonrojado,-Luce, no sabes como me gustaría que ese besó me lo dieras sin necesidad de crear un noviazgo falso- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoraba que Stella estaba a su lado y demasiado cerca, lo noto cuando sintió un ligero zarandeo, cuando despertó dijo

-Etto...si jaja perdona, estaba pensando en algo pero no importa, Mucho gusto soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Si este bueno...puedes contarme algo de ti?, pues bueno como sabrás debo saber que clase de persona va a desposar a mi prima, ya que la quiero como sí fuera mi hermana y eso que ella es mayor que yo- dijo Stella tomando a Natsu de la mano y guiándolo hacia una silla que se encontraba en diagonal a la tienda donde su madre y su prima entraron

-Este. Claro como no jejeje si sabía que tenía que hablar sobre eso tarde o temprano, bueno por donde empiezo...- dijo Natsu, no sabía por que la prima de Lucy quería averiguar cosas de el pero no le mostró importancia debido a que estaba ayudando a Lucy y además era un trabajo que le habían ofrecido y con muy buena paga, tomó un respiro y empezó

-Bueno que puedo decirle señorita...-

-O por favor no me digas señorita, se siente demasiado formal, llama e Stell- dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora

-Claro Stell, bueno continuo, soy Natsu Dragneel, tengo 18 años, soy el Dragon Slayer de fuego, magia que aprendí de mi padre el Dragón de Fuego Igneel, soy miembro de Fairy Tail, soy el líder del equipo Natsu donde esta mi mej...digo mi Novia Lucy Heartfilia y mis otros compañeros que son Erza Scarlet mejor conocida como Titannia, también esta Gray Fullbuster o como yo le digo la princesa de Hielo, esta también Wendy Marvell una Dragón Slayer del cielo, fue criada por la dragón del cielo Grandine y por último nuestros exceed's Happy y Carla. Ahora te toca a ti Stell- dijo el Con su típica sonrisa.

Por un momento Stella se quedo en las nubes al ver esa sonrisa sintió que su corazón se derretía, pero mantuvo la compostura y dijo

-Bueno yo soy Stella Heartfilia, tengo 17 años, soy una maga de fuego, pues mi magia la aprendí cuando era muy pequeña,no estoy en ningún gremio por razón es de seguridad, mi mejor amiga es la princesa Hisuui E. Fiore y pues Con esto término ya que no tengo más que decir- dijo ella mostrando la misma sonrisa seductora de antes

y comenzó a acercarse a Natsu hasta llegar a su oído y decirle

-Que coincidencia que yo también posea magia de fuego, no te gustaría probar un poco de mi fue..-

-Stella que haces?- pregunto Lucy que. Se encontraba enojada aunque no sabía por que.

-Oh, prima no te preocupes,sólo estaba soplando un bicho que Nat tenía en el hombro, cierto Nat?- dijo ella en un tono inocente

Natsu se había convertido en piedra, -acaso Stella esta intentado algo en contra de Luce?, no creo que sea posible ella es muy chistosa y tierna...pero en que estas pensando idiota es la prima de Lucy, además tu amas a Lucy no a su prima-

Salió de la nube cuando sintió un aura demoníaca invadir el lugar, dándose cuenta que el aura emanaba de su supuesta novia se. Aterro un poco pero dijo

-claro, claro Stell solo. Me estaba quitando un bicho-

-Aja- fue lo único que Lucy dijo antes de poner cara de enojada, Natsu le pareció lo más de lindo aquel gestó, se levantó de la silla, rodeo a Lucy con sus brazos y dijo en voz alta

- Bebé,Te ves muy linda cuando estas celosa- dijo el con una sonrisa malévola,acercando un poco su cabeza para decirle algo que sólo ella escucharía

-y esto lo digo de verdad, te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa- logrando que la pequeña maga celestial sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar lo sensual que sonaba la voz de Natsu en su oído.

**Siguiente capitulo: como enamorar a un idiota **

**Yo: Este capitulo termina por hoy **

**Mirajane: Ara,Ara, La prima de Lucy es muy...**

**Lisanna: Directa y lanzada?**

**Mirajane yo pensaba en algo diferente pero no importa**

**Yo:Chicas? A qué hora llegaron?**

**Lisanna: hace como unos 30 minutos y nos encontramos con esto! ( enojada) **

**Yo: a que te refieres Lisa-chan ( asustada) **

**Mirajane:lo que Lisanna quiere decir es que como se te ocurre hacer que la vieja esa esté tan melosa con Natsu, si sigues así como podré llevar a cabo mi unión NaLu( enojada) **

**Yo: este chicas, ya les explico...( aterrada)**

**Lisanna: Animal soul: tigress **

**Mirajane: Take over: Satán soul **

**Yo: eeep ( salgo corriendo por mi vida) **

**Mirajane: nos veremos luego, recuerden dejar sus reviews ( sale volanndo detrás de mi)**

**Lisanna:No se preocupen por Annie no la dejaremos tan maltratada sabemos que aún necesita arreglar este malentendido, nos vemos, Mira-nee espérame ( comienza a correr detrás de Mirajane) **


	5. Chapter 4: como enamorar a un idiota

_-y esto lo digo de verdad, te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa- logrando que la pequeña maga celestial sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al notar lo sensual que sonaba la voz de Natsu en su oído._

_**Capítulo 4: Como enamorar a un Idiota **_

_**La idea la tome de kaori-chan 2, no va a ser la misma historia, puede que contenga cosas muy parecidas. Espero que lo disfruten **_

_**Disclaimer: Jury Heartfilia y Stella Heartfilia me pertenecen**_

_**Yo: Hola de nuevo chicos, que pena por subir el capítulo tan tarde pero como recordaran fui perseguida por un par de locas (Mira-san y Lisa-chan) que querían matarme…. (Interrumpida bruscamente).**_

_**Happy: Aye Sir!, debieron verla jajaja la pobre tenía mucho miedo **_

_**Yo: Cállate Maldito Gato! Y que haces tú aquí?, no deberías estar con Natsu y Lucy?(enojada)**_

_**Carla: Happy, no te burles de la pobre Annie, ella no tiene la culpa.**_

_**Yo: que bien al menos alguien me apoya, gracias Carla **_

_**Carla:…..**_

_**Happy: Carla?! Que te pasa que tienes porque te quedaste callada?! Carla!**_

_**Carla: Como se te ocurre hacer eso Annie ahora si ya no te apoyare en nada, no me gusta lo que viene ahora (volviendo de su premonición).**_

_**Yo: pero qué?... de que hablas (incrédula y curiosa)**_

_**Carla: no te lo perdonare nunca si eso acaba así, Happy has el disclaimer ahora, quiero ir a verificar mis sospechas **_

_**Happy: Aye Sir!, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Annie-bloss-bubbles, Carla espérame!**_

Stella se encontraba verde de envidia, como se atrevía su prima a interrumpir su momento valioso con SU Natsu, aunque en realidad aun no lo era pronto lo seria ya que en esa pequeña "charla " que tuvo con el Dragon Slayer según ella pudo notar que este se sentía nervioso estando con ella.

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo

-Bueno es hora de iniciar nuestro verdadero tour de compras, así que iniciemos-

-Madre, crees que podrías mantener a mi prima un poco alejada de Natsu?, solo para poder llevar a cabo mi plan por favor- dijo Stella en un susurro casi inaudible para el Dragon Slayer

-Claro Stella, espero que logres tu objetivo.- con esto agarro a Lucy del brazo separándola así de Natsu quien aún la sujetaba por la cintura inconscientemente -Lucy querida, Vamos a comprar tu nuevo guarda ropa, como sabrás esa ropa que llevas es demasiado indecente y muy pero muy reveladora para que la lleves puesta así que no te preocupes por nada, menos mal he llegado para sacarte de la oscuridad, y no te preocupes por tu novio me he dado cuenta que ustedes son muy unidos pero, tampoco te hará daño separarte un poco de el- dijo Jury con una sonrisa siniestra que Lucy por extrañas razones no logro ver

-Este...eh?, cla…claro querrida tia lo que tu digas- dijo Lucy un tanto triste ya que primero no quería cambiar de guarda ropa y segundo por que no quería separarse de Natsu aunque no entendia por que, se ahogaba en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho algo que la hizo sentir ganas de golpear a la persona que venia acompañando a su novio. Que aunque como tal no eran novios verdaderos aun así le dejo un sin sabor en la boca.

-Nat Cariño, que es lo que le viste a mi prima?- Pregunto Stella con doble intención, la primera hacer sentir mal a Lucy y la segunda mirar cómo podía superar lo que sea que el dijera sobre su prima

-Bueno Stell veras lo que le vi a Luce fue…. etto…. creo que fue su personalidad, ella es muy atenta y cariñosa con todos y me gusta que sea asi ya que se que siempre podre contar con ella y con la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro cada ves que alguien la saluda- Dijo Natsu perdido en sus pensamientos, en si era cierto la personalidad de Lucy le encantaba , sus ojos color Chocolate lo hacían perder la razón siempre que los miraba fijamente, su dorado cabello que siempre brillaba por mas que ella dijera que su cabello no era gran cosa, su aroma a vainilla y fresas que lo dejaba flotando en las nubes, su sonrisa que le derretia el corazón y lo mejor esos labios carno…-Wow alto ahí Natsu, que rayos estas pensando? Lucy es solo tu mejor amiga y tu compañera de equipo no deberías pensar así de ella, además estas solo haciendo un trabajo y ella te pagara no? Solo es un trabajo….-

-Rayos ahora sí que será difícil ganarlo, pero no me rendiré-  Pensó Stella

-Que romántico y que lindo, mi prima tiene al novio más tierno del mundo- Dijo ella gritando pero luego bajo la voz y acercándose al oído del Dragon Slayer le Dijo

-deberíamos irnos a otro sitio Nat, me gustaría estar a solas contigo y continuar en lo que nos quedamos-

Natsu se tensó de inmediato tanto por la cercanía de la chica como de lo que acababa de decir pero que podía hacer, no tenía ni idea y lentamente sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en la trampa de Stella sin siquiera proponérselo o darse cuenta de ello.

_En el Gremio _

Una apurada Mirajane corría de lado a lado con una gran cantidad de tableros, tizas, cuadernos y lápices para cada uno de los integrantes del gremio

-Mira-nee, que estás haciendo?- pregunto Lisanna al ver como su hermana acomodaba todo para que todos pudieran bien

-Ya lo veras Lisanna, pero primero quiero que reúnas a todos los presentes y que se sienten aquí- dijo ella

Lisanna acepto y se dirigió a sus compañeros, ellos aceptaron y se sentaron frente a los tableros esperando la noticia

-Mira, para que nos necesitas?- dijo Gray

-Gray tu ropa- dijo Cana

-Pero cuando….?!-

-Gray-sama aquí está su ropa- dijo juvia llegando con la ropa de Gray en sus brazos

-Gracias Juvia-

-Bueno ya pongan atención a lo que quiere decir Mira- Dijo Erza

-AYE SIR- respondieron todos

Mirajane sonrió malévolamente y dijo- bueno como saben yo quiero que el NaLu sea oficial, pero como sabrán no puedo juntarlos así como si nada así que a cada uno le daré un cuaderno y en el escribirán o dibujaran sus ideas de cómo hacer para que esos dos idiotas dejen de ser tan densos y se den cuenta de que se aman de verdad y no se4 les olvide que también deben considerar a la prima de Lucy como un obstáculo está claro?-

Y por qué rayos yo debemos hacer eso?- preguntaron al unísono Gajeel, Gray y Laxus

Porque si no lo hacen deben atenerse a las consecuencias, verdad Erza? – dijo Mirajane iniciando su conversión a su magia Take OVER Satan soul y Erza a reequiparse a su armadura Nakagami

Jejeje era una broma chicas, lógicamente las ayudaremos- dijeron ellos abrazados por el miedo.-

**Próximo Cap: Proyecto NaLu **

**Yo: Si!, he terminado, me duele todo **

**Erza: Annie te estas quejando (mirada asesina)**

**Yo: E..Er…Erza jeje yo quejándome no como crees que me voy a quejar jejeje no veo la razón de por qué hacerlo (con ganas de salir corriendo)**

**Erza: eso espero, y a ustedes que están leyendo esto Dejen reviews o se las verán conmigo y no creo que me quieran ver enojada verdad Annie?**

**Yo: Aye!, por favor hagan lo que dice, llego molesta de pront6o le paso algo con Jellal….**

**Erza: Annie! Considérate muerta no debiste decir eso (extremadamente enojada y sonrrojada ).**

**Yo: Porque esto siempre me pasa, nos vemos Luego(a correr)**


	6. Capitulo 5 Proyecto NaLu

_Jajaja era una broma chicas, obviamente vamos a ayudarlas _

**Capitulo 5: Proyecto NaLu **

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Hearfilia me pertenecen.**

**Yo: Hola chicos, Sorry por la demora pero entenderán que despistar a Erza es algo complicado.**

** Levy: Annie! **

**Yo: Levy-chan! Como estas? **

**Levy: súper bien, además estas haciendo nuestro sueño realidad **

**Lucy: Hola chicas, volví de hacer el favor con Natsu ( sonrojada) **

**Mira: Ara,Ara estuviste mucho tiempo con Natsu (la mira pícaramente)**

**Lucy: Yo...etto...etto...( sonrojada al 100%, e interrumpida por Juvia)**

**Juvia: Chicas! Juvia volvió de su misión con Gray-sama (feliz demasiado diría yo) **

**Lucy: Que bueno Juvia ( deja salir un suspiro de alivio)**

**Mira: Ara, Ara, creo que ambas se divirtieron o que creen ustedes Levy y Annie **

**Levy: por lo que veo si se divirtieron bastante Lu-chan espero que pronto te le confieses a Natsu **

**Yo: pienso igual que Levy, Lu-chan, debes confesarte y Juvia deja de decirle a todas las chicas rival de amor ya que necesito que beses a Gray ya que el es muy idiota para darse cuenta de que te ama aunque claro no es tan idiota y denso como Natsu **

**Lucy: Annie no insultes a Natsu **

**Levy,Juvia, Mira y Yo: Desde cuando proteges tanto a Natsu?**

**Lucy: Rayos, etto... Etto...Fairy tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a .bubbles (sonrojada, nerviosa y sale corriendo)**

**El resto:eh?**

**Capitulo 5: Proyecto Nalu**

En el Gremio

Todos escribían en sus cuadernos lo más rápido que podían, otros dibujaban, mientras le mostraban sus ideas a Mirajane la cual descartaba planes y planes ya que no le parecían lo suficientemente buenos.

-Ara,Ara, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Mira un tanto desilusionada

-Mira-nee no te preocupes, se que encontraremos algo, como este- dijo Lisanna tomando una hoja con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mirajane al observar la sonrisa de Lisanna tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer, al terminar su cara se ilumino y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cosa que capto la atención de Erza quien dedujo que ya poseían un plan para unir a las dos personas más densas del gremio.

-esto es perfecto! Quien fue el que hizo esto?- pregunto Mira haciendo que todos en el gremio la miraran

-Fue idea mía Mira-san- dijo Wendy con un poco de pena ya que se sentía demasiado observada

-Ara,Ara, quien diría que nuestra pequeña Wendy podría pensar estas cosas- dijo Mira con una sonrrisa picara

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Mira-nee, así que si no te parece ninguna molestia por que no iniciamos repartiendo las tareas- dijo Lisanna más feliz de lo normal

-Muy bien Lisanna entonces empezare con Laxus,Gray y Gajeel-

Los tres mencionados se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Mirajane y Lisanna

-Que necesitas Mira?- pregunto Laxus

-lo de ustedes es súper importante, necesito que peleen con Natsu...-

-eso no es tan importante, no hay necesidad que no lo digas- dijo Gray interrumpiendo a Mira, cosa que no debió haber hecho ya que recibió una mirada que decía "Me vuelves a interrumpir y no vivirás para contarlo" a lo cual Gray solo empezó a temblar

-Gihi-

-Mira en lugar de matar al idiota de Gray puedes continuar con tu explicación aunque esto no es que me importe- dijo Laxus

-Ara,ara que pena con ustedes chicos, bueno como decía tienen que pelearse con Natsu cada vez que lo vean con esa bruja de..-

-Mira-nee tu vocabulario- le reprendió Lisanna

-Lo siento, es que me deje llevar-

-y como vamos a saber cuando la llama parlante se encuentra con la bruja modales perfectos?- pregunto Gray luego de recuperarse del susto

_Con Natsu y Stella _

_-achuuu...- _

_-Nat cariño te encuentras bien- dijo Stella con cierta preocupación en su voz _

_-si Stell no te preocupes, sólo es que alguien esta hablando de mi y creo saber quien es- _

_-menos mal que no es nada grave verdad cariño- _

_-si no es nada grave y no me digas Cariño solo Luce me dice así- _

En el Gremio

- Gray tiene razón, no pensarás que nosotros persigamos a salamander, a la conejita y a la familia de esta por toda Magnolia, aunque acepto que para mi no sería problema-dijo Gajeel

- bueno pues para ese detalle tendremos a unos excelentes espías que serán Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Happy y Lily- dijo Mira

-No te defraudaremos Mira-san- dijo Wendy

-Ok,ahora necesito a Juvia, Levy y Erza- dijo Mira

- En que podemos serte útiles Mira- dijo Erza con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que logró sacar gotitas estilo anime en Juvia y Levy quienes la miraban pensando " a Erza se le acaba de safar un tornillo-

-bien lo que necesito que hagan es... Que le hagan ver a Lucy que Natsu la ama de verdad-

-Y como quieres que hagamos eso Mira?- pregunto Levy

- es fácil, lo que deben hacer es crearles una atmósfera romántica en la que ellos solo se dejen llevar- dijo Mira con corazoncitos en los ojos logrando que a todos les resbalara una gotita estilo anime

-Juvia esta de acuerdo con ayudar a la rival de amor de Juvia, ya que Juvia sabe que rival de amor es muy idiota para no darse cuenta que Natsu-san la ama, pero Juvia tenía la duda de como vamos a separar a Lucy de su tía- dijo Juvia

_Con Lucy y Jury _

_-achuuu..- _

_-Lucy querida te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jury "preocupada"_

_-si querida tía no te preocupes- dijo Lucy _

_-segura?, espero que no sea un resfriado- _

_-querida tía no te preocupes, no es un resfriado, sólo que alguien esta hablando de mi-dijo Lucy con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro_

En el gremio

-para eso tenemos el otro equipo que son Macao, Jet, Wakaba y Droy- dijo Mira

Los mencionados se acercan – bien cual es nuestro deber Mira?-

-bueno como dije ustedes deben mantener la bruja Mayor alejada de Lucy no me importa como pero sólo háganlo- enojada

- muy bien, lo haremos pero no te enojes-

-Bien, creo que ya está todo-

-aún no Mira-nee, falta lo más importante-

-enserio?-

- si, que hacemos con la niñita bipolar?-

-Ara, ara, como se me pudo olvidar eso, bien entonces Lisanna, Bisca y Cana, separan a esa cosa de Natsu a como de Lugar-

-Ok- dijeron las mencionadas

-mientras que el resto de nosotros les hacemos darse cuenta de las cosas mientras se encuentran en el gremio, Ever,Laki y yo seremos las encargadas de tomar fotos y de grabar vídeos para así llevarlos donde Jason-

-Mira y por que le daremos esto a Jason?- pregunto Evergreen

-Pues para que se entere todo Fiore, que esos dos son el uno para el otro y que no hay nada ni nadie que los pueda separar-

-muy bien entonces todos listos?- pregunto Laki

-una cosa más Warren, conectate con todos excepto con nuestras víctimas-dijo Mira

-a la orden Mira-

-muy bien entonces vamos a trabajar-

-Aye Sir!- gritaron todos

Se disponían todos a realizar sus actividades hasta que...

-Gray-sama!, su ropa-

-pero cuando fue que...-

Fin

Siguiente capitulo: Natsu vs Gray

**Yo: termine!, que pena la demora y ahora a seguir con el asunto de esta mañana verdad chicas**

**...**

**Yo: chicas?, bueno creo que se han ido, quien me acompañara hoy, me han dejado sola (llorando) **

**Gray: hola Annie, por que lloras?**

**Natsu: Si Annie por que estas llorando? **

**Gajeel: Gihi, creo que burbujita no se siente bien **

**Laxus: Por que le dices Burbujita?**

**Gajeel: pues por su nombre por que al final tiene bubbles y en español es burbuja pero se lo cambie a burbujita y punto **

**Yo: hola chicos...eh? Chicos?**

**Chicos: Hola burbujita **

**Burbujita(yo): pero como? Cuándo? Qué hacen aquí y desde cuando me dicen burbujita?**

**Natsu: que como pues fácil estábamos aburridos y vinimos **

**Gray: cuando hace como 3 minutos **

**Laxus: que hacemos aquí vinimos a hacerte compañía por que las chicas nos dijeron a propósito que les hiciste?estaban muy rojas**

**Gajeel: te decimos burbujita desde ya por que se nos dio la gana **

**Burbujita : oh oh okay, yo no les hice nada a las chicas ellas solo me revelaron sus secretos**

**Chicos: cuéntanos **

Burbujita: obvio no le haré eso a las chicas, así que digan adiós ( nerviosa y asustada)

Chicos: ya verás que pronto no lo dirás, te haremos cosquillas pero primero

Laxus: Gracias por leer

Gray: espero que les gusté aunque burbujita no sepa escribir

Natsu: Dejen Reviews y no se preocupen estaré con Luce para siempre

Gajeel,Laxus, Gray y burbujita: wtf, que acabas de decir!

Gajeel: salamander se a metido en un problema Gihi, nos vemos luego


	7. Chapter 6: Natsu vs Gray

**Capitulo 6: Natsu vs Gray **

_-muy bien entonces vamos a trabajar-_

_-Aye Sir!- gritaron todos_

_Se disponían todos a realizar sus actividades hasta que..._

_-Gray-sama!, su ropa- _

_-pero cuando fue que._

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Heartfilia me pertenecen.**

**Burbujita: hola otra vez, creo que este va a ser un capitulo muy interesante, pero antes Natsu Dragneel explicate ahora!**

**Natsu: de que hablas burbujita no tengo nada que explicar. (Sonrojado) **

**Gray: no te hagas el idiota ahorita **

**Natsu: a quién le dices idiota, ojos caídos? **

**Gray: pues a ti ojos viscos **

**Laxus: ya cálmense pero aún así burbujita tiene razón, Natsu explicate **

**Natsu: no se de que hablan. (Nervioso) **

**Gajeel: admitelo Salamander te gusta la coneja **

**Natsu: claro que no, además tu que tanto preguntas si a ti te gusta Levy**

**Burbujita, Gray y Laxus: O.o **

**Gray: eso fue un buen golpe **

**Gajeel: claro que no a mi no me gusta la enana y tu cállate Fullbuster que a ti te gusta Juvia y ponte algo de Ropa por Mavis!**

**Natsu ( intentando esconder la ropa de Gray), Laxus, burbujita: O.o **

**Gray: maldito Gajeel, no me gusta Juvia, es como decir que a Laxus le gusta Mira y Natsu devuélveme mi ropa ahora!**

**Laxus: como termine yo metido en esto además a mi no me gusta Mirajane **

**Burbujita: O.o, esto no me lo esperaba, que miedo, pero bueno necesito que alguno de ustedes haga el Disclaimer.**

**Chicos: hmp **

**Burbujita: que lío ya están enojados, pero ya se quien hará el Disclaimer, Gajeel**

**Gajeel: eh? Y por que yo?**

**Burbujita: sólo hazlo ( empiezo a emanar un aura negra cogiendo una pluma, un tintero y un papel)**

**Gajeel: esta bien, esta bien ya voy, fairy tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a burbu... Digo a Annie-bloss-bubbles. ( asustado)**

**Capitulo 6: Natsu vs Gray **

_En el gremio_

-Mira-san, en donde se encuentran Natsu-san y Lucy-san?-pregunto Wendy telepáticamente

-se fueron de compras así que deben estar en el centro- respondió Mirajane

-Ok, gracias Mira-san grupo A fuera-

-bien, ahora deben decidir quien va primero a pelear con Natsu- dijo Mirajane mirando hacia el grupo B

- pues hemos decidido que el primero en luchar será Gray- dijo Laxus

-Muy bien, grupo C, quién será el primero en distraer a la pe...-

-Mira-nee, vocabulario-

- perdón, el caso quien va a distraer a Jury Heartfilia- dijo en tono enojado

- el primero será Wakaba- dijo Macao muy relajado

- que Mavis, te acompañe- dijo Jet

-Ok, siguiente equipo, equipo D ya tienen alguna idea de que hacer con Lucy?-

-por supuesto Mira, será un plan excelente- dijo Erza en un tono sombrío sacando gotitas estilo anime de sus compañeras de equipo.

-cuento contigo Erza. Equipo E quien se va a sacrificar para separar a la lo...-

- Mira-neesan, vocabulario-

-hai, hai, hai quien será la que separara a la señorita " no me gusta llevar la misma ropa que el día anterior" de Natsu

-Yo seré la primera Mira-nee-

- que Mavis te acompañe Lisanna-

- no te preocupes Mi...-

_- Mira- san, Mira!- gritaron los integrantes del equipo A en la cabeza de todos en el gremio _

_- No griten!, ahora díganos que pasa?- dijo Mirajane _

_- Es momento de empezar con el plan y más les vale que lleguen rápido por que esa cosa esta muy pegada de Natsu-nii- dijo Romeo muy agitado _

_- Ay por Mavis, en donde están?- pregunto Mirajane agitada _

_- Están cerca a la frutería, muévanse, Aye!- dijo Happy _

_- Muy bien- dijo Mira _

_- Chicos ya escucharon es hora de proceder- grito Gray _

_- Aye Sir!- gritaron todos _

_En el centro _en unos arbustos

- Donde estarán?- pregunto Wendy

- Tranquila Wendy ya verás que los encontraremos- dijo Romeo

- Aye, no creo que sea difícil encontrarlos- dijo Happy

- Estoy de acuerdo con Happy y Romeo, ya vas a ver que los encontraremos- dijo Carla

- Si eso es...WENDY TENEMOS QUE CONTACTAR A LOS DEMÁS AHORA- dijo Lily

- Por qué lo dices Li...- Carla no término de preguntar ya que la escena que vio no la dejo terminar, al cabo de dos segundos todos los restantes miraron hacia donde se dirigían las miradas de Lily y Carla para ver como Stella y Natsu se encontraban al frente y demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

- Ay Dios tenemos que avisar a Mira-san- dijo Wendy, coloco su dedo índice y corazón en la cabeza sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

- **Mira- san, Mira!- gritaron los integrantes del equipo A en la cabeza de todos en el gremio **

**- No griten!, ahora díganos que pasa?- dijo Mirajane **

**- Es momento de empezar con el plan y más les vale que lleguen rápido por que esa cosa esta muy pegada de Natsu-nii- dijo Romeo muy agitado **

**- Ay por Mavis, en donde están?- pregunto Mirajane agitada **

**- Están cerca a la frutería, muévanse, Aye!- dijo Happy **

**- Muy bien- dijo Mira **

**- Chicos ya escucharon es hora de proceder- grito Gray **

**- Aye Sir!- gritaron todos **

_Con Natsu y Stella_

- Por que sólo Lucy puede decirte cariño Nat?- pregunto Stella de manera inocente acercándose un poco a Natsu

- Pues por que Luce es mi novia, por eso ella puede decirme así.- dijo el alejándose un poco de ella

- Nat, yo quiero decirte algo- se acerca más a Natsu

- Eh? Y que es,lo que quieres decirme?- alejándose pero chocando con la pared

- Bueno quiero decirte que tu deberías dejar a Lucy- dijo ella acorralandolo a la Pared

- Etto..por qué terminaría con Luce y etto... Puedes alejarte un poco, estas demasiado cerca- dijo Natsu el cual comenzaba a sudar demasiado

- No me voy a alejar de ti por que tu me...- no pudo continuar por que escucho un grito que decía

- Maldito ojos viscos, cuando te encuentre la las pagaras, oh ahí estas- grito Gray

Natsu al escuchar la voz de Gray aparto a Stella de un empujón y le grito

-Yo no te he hecho nada ojos tristes, así que no tengo por que pagarte algo-

- si como no a otro perro con ese hueso maldito pedazo de carbón-

-tu eres el único carbón aquí y por lo que veo buscas pelea así que ven a pelear cubito de hielo-

- a eso venía llama parlante, ice maker: Lance- grito Gray y con esto inicia la pelea

-puño de dragón de fuego-

-pero Nat que se supone que...- no pudo terminar por que Cana llegó diciendo

- señorita Stella Heartfilia, que pena molestarla pero es mejor que venga conmigo.-

-y por que tengo que ir contigo?- pregunto Stella con cierta molestia

- pues por que conseguí a un diseñador súper famoso que desea que usted sea la modelo- dijo Cana con un poco de nerviosismo

-de verdad, o por dios vamos de una vez- dijo Stella dejándose guiar por Cana

_Con Jury y Lucy_

- Que extrañó, donde estarán Natsu y Stella?- se pregunto Lucy un poco molesta al mencionar esos dos nombres juntos

- No te preocupes Lucy querida, deben venir un poco más atrás, sabes que a tu prima le gusta mucho mirar la vitrinas- dijo Jury con un tono sarcástico en su voz cosa que Lucy no noto

- Si puede que tengas ra...- no pudo terminar por que escucho a Dos personas que al parecer estaban peleando pero no lograba descifrar quienes eran hasta que escucho ICE MAKER LANCE...PUÑO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO.

- Ay no Gray y Natsu están peleando, debo ir a separarlos pero no puedo dejar a mi tía pensó Lucy hasta que...

- Señorita le importa que la acompañe a ver una serie de diseños, elaborados por un diseñador famoso?- le pregunto Wakaba a Jury

- Un diseñador famoso! Por su puesto, Lucy querida dejamos este tour de compras para dentro de unos minutos- dijo Jury llendose con un Wakaba vestido con un ¿ Traje?

- Ok, eso fue extraño- dijo Lucy

- Lu-chan!, apresurate debemos separar a Gray y Natsu antes de que Erza llegue- grito Levy llegando a donde Lucy se encontraba** (Saliendo por arte de magia)**

- Eh?, Ok, espérame levy-chan-

Salen corriendo hacia donde se encuentran Gray y Natsu peleando

_En unos arbustos_

_- Eso estuvo cerca, gracias chicos- dijo Wendy telepáticamente _

_- No hay problema- respondieron todos menos Gray._

_- Esto va a ser divertido proyectó NaLu parte 1 dando inicio- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa es su rostro _

Fin

Siguiente Capitulo: Lucy...que...linda...eres.

**Burbujita: termine yuuupiiii, chicos díganme la verdad ustedes están enamorados?**

**Chicos: obvio no!**

**Burbujita: en serio, bueno Juvia va a salir con Lyon, Lucy saldrá con Sting, Levy saldrá con Rogue y Mirajane saldrá con Freed ( aura oscura alrededor). **

**Chicos:QUE!**

**Burbujita: pues sí eso fue lo que me dijeron las chicas **

**Natsu: maldito Rubio oxigenado, lo matare si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi Luce. ( empieza a arder en llamas) **

**Gray: ese bastardo de Lyon, quién se cree que es, el único que debe estar con Juvia soy yo! ( aura demoníaca alrededor de el) **

**Gajeel: voy a golpear a ese imbécil de Rogué por intentar coquetear con mi enana ( le aparecen sus escamas de hierro) **

**Laxus: aunque Freed sea uno de mis aliados y uno de los que me cuida la espalda lo matare si llega a ponerle un solo dedo a mi mujer. ( comienza a convertirse en un rayo) **

**Burbujita: que celosos son y eso que dijeron que no les gustaban...**

**Chicos: CÁLLATE!, nos vemos después déjenle reviews a esta mala escritora y si nos disculpan nos iremos a patear los traseros de unos bastardos. ( se van)**

**Burbujita: Vaya si que están hechos una furia ( temblando de miedo), el caso no les presten atención, yo no escribo tan mal o eso creo, espero que les gusté y de una vez les avisó que iniciare a crear otras historias, en total ahorita empece dos, publicare el primer capituló de cada una la primera es de Fairy tail y se llama Fairy Tail misión vivieron felices para siempre y la otra que haré va a ser de los loonatics o de los jóvenes titanes y espero que las lean, gracias a todos :) **


	8. Chapter 7: Eres hermosa

_Capitulo 7: Eres hermosa _

_En unos arbustos _

_- Eso estuvo cerca, gracias chicos- dijo Wendy telepáticamente _

_- No hay problema- respondieron todos menos Gray._

_- Esto va a ser divertido proyectó NaLu parte 1 dando inicio- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa es su rostro _

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Heartfilia me pertenecen.**

**Burbujita:Hola de nuevo, que pena por no haber actualizado jejeje tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes con ciertas personas...**

**Sting: Annie-neesan!, como pudiste hacerme esto ( tiene morados y sangre por todo el cuerpo)**

**Rogué: Y que pasa conmigo yo no te he hecho nada malo -.- **

**Lyon: yo tampoco te he hecho nada malo **

**Freed: como has podido Annie-chan **

**Burbujita: etto... Jeje Sting-niichan, Rogué-san,Lyon-san, Freed, chicos jeje etto... Verán sobre lo que paso es una historia muy graciosa, se reirán cuando la escuchen jejeje**

**Sting: Neesan, creo...**

**Rouge: que no...**

**Lyon: vivirás para...**

**Freed: contar la historia...**

**Burbujita: etto... Antes de que me maten pueden hacer el Disclaimer?( hasta lueguito dijo monchito, luego nos vemos) **

**Sting: fairy tail**

**Rogué: y sus personajes **

**Lyon: No le pertenecen a**

**Freed: .bubbles **

**Chicos:Annie vuelve aquí enseguida! (Salen corriendo)**

**Capitulo 7: Eres hermosa **

_Con Gray y Natsu_

-maldito ojos tristes, no podías conseguir otro día para pelear conmigo- grito Natsu

- como me llamaste?, ojos caídos- contesto Gray

-como escuchaste cubito de hielo-

-llama parlante-

-cerebro congelado-

-cerebro calcinado-

Siguieron insultandose y peleandose un poco más hasta que escucho a Levy gritándole telepáticamente

_-Gray ya voy llegando con Lu-chan así que más te vale que no tengas a Natsu tan malherido-_

_-ya lo se Levy, demonios ni que lo fuera a matar, además por más golpes que le de este tipo no se rinde- _

Despues de decir esto vio como Levy aparecía a lo lejos por lo tanto decidió comentarle a el grupo a que tuvieran lista la trampa

_-equipo A, soy yo Gray y es para avisarles que el conejo llego a la madriguera- _

_-Aye!- grito el equipo A _

_-maldita sea, no griten!- _

_-lo siento Gray-san- dijo Wendy _

_-yo también lo siento- Dijo Romeo _

_-y yo- dijo Carla _

_-yo también lo siento- dijo Lily _

_-Aye- y Happy _

_-ya dejesen de bobadas y pongan atención a Lucy-dijo Gray enojado _

_-aye- respondieron todos_

_En los arbustos _

-Romeo-san, estas listo?- dijo Wendy

-por supuesto- respondió el

-entonces dispara- dijo ella

-Ok- respondió Romeo sacando una pistola mágica **(vaya uno a saber de donde la saco)**, jalo del gatillo, de la pistola salió una insignia mágica color plata que impactó directamente en la maga celestial.

-que buena puntería tienes Romeo- dijeron los exceed's

-jaja no es tan buena como la de Alzack o Bisca-dijo el

-a mi me pareció excelente- dijo Wendy con una sonrrisa haciendo que Romeo se sonrojará un poco

_Minutos antes En la calle frente al arbusto_

-Levy-chan no vayas tan rápido me estoy cansando- dijo Lucy

-Lu-chan Natsu y Gray están peleando en este momento y sólo tu puedes detenerlos-justo cuando estaban frente al arbusto paro y dejo a Lucy en el lado de donde salía una pistola** (la cual naturalmente Lucy no noto) **

-y por que no los separa Erza?, ella es mejor que yo en eso-

-Lu-chan no te comente que Erza se fue a una misión después de que te fueras con la bru...digo con tu tía y tu prima la... Señorita modales perfectos- dijo Levy un tanto nerviosa ya que casi insulta a la familia de su mejor amiga

-oh, ya veo entonces si me tocara sepa...- no pudo continuar ya que fue golpeada por una gran energía la cual no supo de donde provenía, la cual al chocar con ella llenó todo de Luz, aprovechando esto Levy corrió hasta una casa cercana y se escondio dentro de esta.

-ahhhh!- grito Lucy al sentir el golpe directo de la energía.

Cuando la luz se extinguío por completo tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo, al hacerlo grito de nuevo

-ahhhh!, pero que es esto-

Al mirarse pudo observar que ya no llevaba su falda azul,ni su camiseta blanca con tonos azules, sino que en lugar de eso tenía puestas unas medias blancas hasta el muslo con una falda negra con bordes blancos, una camiseta sin mangas que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su figura,llevaba el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos zapatos blancos con tacón. **(La que lleva en el ending 15)**

-pero que?, como pasó esto?, de dónde ha salido esta ropa? Que era esa energía y por último por que todos me están mirado?- pensó la maga al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por muchas personas.

Se encontraba un poco intimidada ya que nunca había tenido tantas miradas fijas sobre ella, pero una mirada en especial fue la que la obligo a voltearse al hacerlo pudo notar a su "novio" el cual venía muy bien arreglado a comparación en como había salido del gremio esa mañana tras eso sintió como la sangre de sus mejillas se calentaba.

Unos minutos antes con Natsu y Gray

_-ahhhh!- se escucho el grito de Lucy _

-escuchaste eso?- pregunto Natsu a Gray separándose de su pelea por primera vez

-si, lo escuche, parece que alguien está en problemas- dijo Gray con una sonrrisa traviesa en sus labios cosa que Natsu no vio

-no es alguien cualquiera...- dijo el olfateando el aire, sin más avisó grito a todo pulmón asustando a Gray en el proceso

-Luce!- tras decir esto salió corriendo en dirección a donde se hayaba su "princesa" sin notar que su atuendo había cambiado dejando de ser su típico chaleco negro y sus trípticos pantalones para ser sustituidos por una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos, sobre esta llevaba un chaleco verde, sus pantalones pasaron de ser blancoa a café al estilo pescador, llebaba su bufanda amarrada en el cuello y sus sandalias negras. **( el mismo del ending 15)**

-Lucy!- grito Natsu nuevamente hasta que escucho a la rubia mandando preguntas sueltas, se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba hasta que la vio.

al verla sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, ya que la persona que se encontraba frente a el era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

la estudio por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta como la chica se daba la vuelta para mirarlo mejor y se sorprendio al ver que aquella chica tan hermosa era en realidad Lucy Heartfilia.

_Volviendo la presente en la calle frente a los arbustos_

-Natsu...- dijo ella comenzando a caminar

-Lucy...- cuando la chica estubo cerca de el hizo lo único que creía conveniente en ese momento la cogió por los hombros y la abrazo con fuerza

– acaso eres idiota!, no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo en tono preocupado

-lo siento...no fue mi intención es sólo que...me sorprendí un poco...ya que esta no era la ropa que tenía puesta- dijo Lucy sonrojada al tope.

Natsu se separó de Lucy para poder verla a "los ojos", se sonrojó un poco al notar que efectivamente esa no era la ropa con la que la había visto esta mañana al llegar al gremio.

Se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que Natsu dijo

–etto... Luce...tengo que decirte algo-

-Si, dime- respondió ella

al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos quedando perdida en los ojos de el, cosa que también le sucedió a Natsu el cual quedo embobado con los ojos de la rubia, en ese momento se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle e inconscientemente se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron juntos, para luego rozar un poco sus labios

-Por Mavis que estoy haciendo, Lucy sólo es mi compañera y además sólo estoy haciendo un...trabajo...si un trabajo, maldita sea justo tenía que verse tan jodidamente hermosa con esa ropa... Rayos, Natsu despierta de una vez ella es sólo tu COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO...a quien engaño quiero besarla y mostrarle a todos que luce me pertenece y que la amo con toda mi alma- se repetía Natsu en su mente ante la posibilidad de besar a Lucy pero, el no era el único con ese problema

-Lucy que te crees que estas haciendo, Natsu sólo es tu mejor amigo, el que te salva cuando estas en problemas, el que se preocupa por tu bienestar, el que tiene una sonrrisa encantadora que derrite tu corazón y el que tiene un cuerp...DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO LUCY, pero es cierto, Natsu es mi mejor amigo aunque la verdad es que todo el tiempo que llevó con el poco a poco se robó mi corazón, pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo ya que el tiene a Lisa-chan.-

Se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de juntar sus bocas hasta que...

-Nat!, donde estas?,prometiste no dejarme sola y...- justo en ese momento Natsu y Lucy se separaron sonrojados pero aún así mantuvieron sus manos unidas

-oh, lo lamento creo que interrumpí un momento muy importante- dijo Stella con un tono de molestia y alegría en su voz, molestia por ver que va perdiendo ante Lucy y alegría ya que les interrumpió

-no te preocupes Primita, se que no fue tu intenci...- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Stella la interrumpió

-tu no deberías estar con mi querida madre?- pregunto ella en un tono hostil que hizo temblar a Lucy y enojar a Natsu

- Stell, no tienes que ser tan grosera con Luce- le recrimino Natsu enojado

-da igual, vámonos que se nos hace tarde Nat- diciendo esto cogió a Natsu de la mano tras separarlo de Lucy, empujandola en el proceso

-maldita, bruja de... Jamás te quedaras con MI Natsu- pensó lucy mientras veía como su "novio" se iba con Stella cosa que la hizo rodearse de fuego por la furia asesina que sentía,

la cual se desvaneció al sentir los labios de Natsu en su mejilla, para después decirle

-no te preocupes pastelito, tu eres la única en mi corazón- tras esto se va con Stella la cual le dirige a Lucy una mirada llena de odio

_En los arbustos_

_-Minna, hemos fallado la primera parte del plan- dijo Carla vía telepática _

_-a que te refieres Carla- preguntaron todos menos Evergreen, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Happy y Lily _

_-pues resulta que...- no pudo continuar ya que Levy y Evergreen la interrumpieron _

_- esa loba de quinta llego y nos arruino los planes- dijeron Levy y Evergreen muy molestas _

_-nani?- preguntaron _

_-Cana!- grito Mirajane _

_-eek, que... eek... Pasa ...eek- _

_-por que dejaste que esa zor... Llegara con Natsu y Lucy- _

_-eek...se..eek...perdió antes de llegar- _

_-por Mavis ahora debemos empezar de nuevo- dijeron todos molestos_

_fin_

_siguiente capitulo: compras y sonrojos _

** Burbujita: termine espero que les gusté y si me disculpan debo seguir corriendo **

**Chicos: vuelve aquí Annie de esta no te salvas **

**Sting: dejen reviews, a la traídora de mi neesan ( sigue corriendo)**

**Rogué: no le haremos nada malo a Annie, para que pueda escribir así que (sigue** **corriendo)**

**Lyon: nos vemos (corre rápido)**

**Freed: Aye (corre más rápido)**


	9. Chapter 8: compras y sonrojos

_-Minna, hemos fallado la primera parte del plan- dijo Carla vía telepática_

_-a que te refieres Carla- preguntaron todos menos Evergreen, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Happy y Lily_

_-pues resulta que...- no pudo continuar ya que Levy y Evergreen_ _la interrumpieron_

_- esa loba de quinta llego y nos arruino los planes- dijeron Levy y Evergreen muy molestas_

_-nani?- preguntaron_

_-Cana!- grito Mirajane_

-_eek, que... eek... Pasa ...eek-_

_-por que dejaste que esa zor... Llegara con Natsu y Lucy-_

_-eek...se..eek...perdió antes de llegar-_

_-por Mavis ahora debemos empezar de nuevo- dijeron todos molestos_

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté, tome la idea del fic de Kaori-chan2, tendrá cosas parecidas pero no será el mismo, no sean tan crueles con los comentarios**

**Espero que les gusté habrá muchísimos OC's.**

**Disclaimer : Jury Heartfilia y Stella Heartfilia me pertenecen.**

**Jellal: Annie estas bien?**

**bBurbujita: si, ya estoy bien, gracias Chicos**

**Ultear: no hay problema**

Meredy: si, no te preocupes pero tengo una duda

Burbujita: y cual es Meredy-san?

Meredy: por que te estaban persiguiendo Los chicos de saber,Lyon y Freed?

Burbujita: bueno...pues... Lo que sucede es que dije una que otra mentira piadosa

Ultear: que hiciste Annie?

Burbujita: pues no mucho la verdad, sólo le dije a Natsu,Gray, Laxus y Gajeel que Lucy,Juvia, Mirajane y Levy tenían una cita con ellos...

Jellal:que hiciste que?!, como se te ocurre hacer eso, que intentabas demostrar?

Burbujita: intentaba demostrar que están enamorados de las chicas pero que son tan idiotas y no lo notan

Meredy: sabes en eso si estoy contigo,Natsu y Gajeel son muy densos para notar que están enamorados de Lucy y Levy

Ultear: si lo mismo sucede con Gray pero el es más frío en ese sentido

Jellal: Laxus es demasiado ciego para notar a Mirajane así que pues ya entendemos tu punto y te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.

Ultear: exacto ahora puedes contar con la ayuda de Crime Sorciere

Burbujita: de verdad?, muchas gracias ( llorando de alegría)

Meredy: bueno mientras Annie se recupera sólo les diré que Fairy tail y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Annie-bloss-bubbles.

Capitulo 8: compras y sonrojos

En el gremio

-rayos como pudimos haber fallado, esa boba de Cana me las pagara cuando regrese- dijo Mirajane

-Mira-nee no es para tanto, sólo cometimos un pequeño error...-

-un pequeño error, sabes que puede suceder con un pequeño error- dijo Mirajane entrando en cólera

-Mira tranquilízate- le dijo Laxus

-como quieres que me tranquilízate , en estos momentos esa tipa debe estar haciendo de las suyas con...- no pudo terminar ya que las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Gray,Levy, Cana (con cara de asustada) y Evergreen quien tenía una cámara en las manos ( vaya uno a saber quién se la dio) y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-chicos han vuelto- grito Lisanna

Mira al ver a Cana se enojó al cien y grito Satán Soul, al transformarse se dispuso a golpear a Cana pero, Laxus con la ayuda de todos en el gremio lograron calmarla mientras que cana salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo lejos del gremio, cuando Mirajane se destransformo Evergreen se acerca a ella notando que Laxus aún tenía sus manos en la cintura de Mirajane, en ese momento sonrió pícaramente y le dijo

-Laxus, necesito a Mira será que te la puedo secuestrar unos minutos?-

-De que estas hablando Ever?, no tienes que pedirme permiso para hablar con Mira- dijo Laxus sin notar que aún sostenía a Mirajane la cual no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban

-pues te lo estoy pidiendo ya que como no la has soltado pensé que eras su protector o algo así-

-de que estas hablando Ever, yo no estoy sujetando a...- no pudo terminar ya que noto que sus manos estaban apretando algo así que, bajo su vista y se encontró con que estaba sosteniendo a Mirajane, en un acto seguido se separó de ella y se sonrojó , cosa que Mira no noto.

-bueno Ever por que no nos cuentas por que entraste tan Feliz- dijo Lisanna en un intento de eliminar el incómodo silencio

-pues verán en el poco tiempo en el que Natsu y Lucy estuvieron juntos logre hacer esto...

En el centro

-Como la odio!, esa bruja asquerosa me esta quitando a Natsu, tengo que hacer algo antes de que se quede con el, pero que rayos estas pensando, Natsu puede estar con quién quiera cierto? Pero y si se queda con ella y si se casan y tienen hijos...deja ya de pensar en eso Lucy - esto se repetía Lucy internamente cada vez que veía como Stella se acercaba demasiado a Natsu para luego volverse a separar, esto la estaba enloqueciendo pero lo peor era que Natsu no decía nada o eso creía ella

-Lucy querida has estado muy callada, que tienes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Jury fingiendo preocupación** (llego cinco minutos después de que Natsu y Stella iniciarán su caminata, se preguntarán como se separó de jet, bueno pues lo que hizo fue entrar a una tienda y salir por la puerta trasera)**

-No es nada querida tía es sólo que bueno...-

-pero que hermosos se ven tu novio y tu prima, no crees que serían una buena pareja ya que ella es una maga de FUEGO- dijo Jury interrumpiendo a Lucy provocando que los celos que Lucy intentaba esconder salieran a flote.

-claro que no!, ellos no hacen una hermosa pareja, ya que ella es muy pequeña para el, es demasiado mimada, es egoísta, chillona,fastidiosa,torpe, engreída además no importa que sea una maga de fuego por que a el no le gustan las chicas que son millonarias- dijo Lucy sin darse cuenta que la última palabra generaría que Jury empezara a desconfiar de Ella.

-así que no le gustan esa clase de chicas, vaya que lástima- dijo fingiendo amargura.

-la verdad si es una lástima- dijo Lucy un poco más tranquila

-ósea que tu tampoco le gustas- dijo Jury en un susurro pero Lucy lo noto y le dijo

-dijiste algo querida tía?-

-claro querida dije que entremos a esta tienda de aquí, pero que buen gusto tienen en esta tienda- dijo disimulando su comentario anterior

-etto...es necesario que entre también- pregunto Lucy al ver el letrero de la tienda y el escaparate en el cual estaba ese tipo de ropa que ella odiaba usar

-por su puesto querida, Stella, Señor Dragneel entremos a esta tienda- dijo Jury a los otros dos

-claro Madre querida, vamos Cielo- dijo Stella provocando que Lucy la mirara con odio

-si, si ya voy y no me digas cielo- dijo Natsu entrando en la tienda, no sin antes mirar a Lucy la cual tenía una mirada llena de odio, este confundido le sonrió y siguió andando

Con esto Lucy normalizo su mirada y decidió entrar a la tienda seguida por su tía.

_En la calle frente a la tienda_

-pobre Lucy-nee, hasta su tía le está llenando la cabeza de basura- dijo Romeo en tono triste

-lo se Romeo- san, eso es ser demasiado cruel y despiadado,pero yo se que Lucy-san no dejara que le quiten a Natsu y menos esa zo...-

-Wendy tu vocabulario, se nota que Mira es muy mala influencia para ti- dijo Carla

-lo siento Carla pero debes admitir que es cierto, además viste como llamo a Natsu-san?- dijo Wendy enojada

-Aye!, esa chica se esta pasando de la raya, debemos hacer algo- dijo Happy

-pues en estos momentos no podremos hacer nada ya que se encuentran dentro de esa tienda así que mejor esperamos a que salgan y con eso nos contactamos con el gremio- dijo Lily

-Aye Sir!-afirmaron los otros presentes

Minutos antes frente a la tienda

-etto...Nat?- pregunto Stella un poco asustada

-dime Stell- respondió Natsu en un tono serio

-etto...yo quería...etto disculparme por interrumpir tu momento con mi prima, de verdad lo siento, no podré perdonarmelo nunca- dijo fingiendo tristeza e inocencia

-no te preocupes Stell no es para tanto, además puedo recuperar ese momento hoy en la noche- dijo Natsu

-sobre eso etto...no te gustaría ir a mi casa hoy en la noche- dijo Stella en tono seductor

-claro, se que a luce le encantara la idea también- dijo el con inocencia

-pero yo solo quiero que va...- no pudo terminar ya que su madre los llamo para que entraran en la tienda que acababan de pasar

-claro madre querida, vamos cielo- dijo tomando a Natsu del brazo

-si, si ya voy y no me digas Cielo- dijo Natsu intentando sacarse del agarre de Stella pero, antes de lograrlo siente un aura oscura que viene de su lado derecho y al voltear ve a Lucy rodeada por el aura oscura, le dedica una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa para que deje de poner esa actitud

_Presente dentro de la tienda_

-muy buenos días señora, señor y señoritas, bienvenidos a Fashion deluxe boutique of clothes**, (lo se es un pésimo nombre pero pues fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)**

mi nombre es Jack y los atenderé con gusto - dijo un hombre alto, cabellos rojizos y ojos azules.

-muchas gracias Jack, bueno pues queremos unos cuantos vestidos para mi, mi hija y mi sobrina- dijo Jury con felicidad

-Ok, síganme por aquí por favor- dicho esto Jack conducio a todos a un salón lleno de vestidos lujosos, pomposos, elegantes y caros

-que maravilla, madre podré comprar ropa nueva.- dijo Stella dando saltitos en su puesto

-efectivamente, será mejor que te dispongas a buscar lo que te guste, mientras yo ayudo a tu prima a conseguir su ropa-dijo Jury con molestia

-tía de verdad no es necesario que me compres ropa nuev...-

- mira Lucy este se vera precioso en ti- dijo Jury tomando un vestido negro con detalles rojos y dorados.

-pero tía...- fue interrumpida de nuevo

- yo creo que con estos estará bien- dijo Jury mostrando una montaña de vestidos cosa que hizo que Natsu y Lucy sintieran como una gotita les bajaba por el cuello.

-tía creo que eso es demasía...-

-menos charla y mas acción querida- dijo Jury luego de empujarla Al probador

Cinco minutos después

Lucy sale del probador con un vestido simple de color rosa pero que aún así dejaba ver su buena silueta, logrando así que el pobre Natsu quedara de piedra y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Lucy al percatarse que estaba siendo observada se volteó encontrandose a Natsu y le pregunto

-etto...crees que...esto se ve bien- se sonrojó un poco tras preguntarle

-que si se ve bien, demonios se ve preciosa, debo lograr que se coloque este tipo de ropas aunque sea mientras este conmigo ya que..Mierda Natsu despierta ya, mira que no le has contestado a la pregunta- se dijo Natsu mentalmente sin darse cuenta como lucy bajaba la vista un poco triste

-bueno supongo que no me veo bie...- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Natsu quien agrego

-claro que te ves bien, es más te ves preciosa, deberías usar este tipo de ropa más seguido pero sólo para que YO pueda verte- el cual se sonrojó al notar lo que había escapado de su boca y se maldijo internamente por haber soltado eso.

Lucy al escuchar esto se sonrojo, le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, se acercó al oído del dragón Slayer y le dijo – si de verdad te gusta entonces me lo llevare-

Natsu al escuchar esto se puso tenso y se separó un poco de Lucy poniéndose más rojo que el cabello de Erza pero en el momento en el que se separo miro los ojos de Lucy y al igual que la otra vez comenzó a acercarse a la boca de ella diciendo

-luce...etto...quiero terminar lo que...hace un minuto- se empezó a acercar y Lucy respondió

- yo...etto...también quiero...terminar esto...- sin darse cuenta ya estaban sintiendo sus alientos hasta que

- Lucy Heartfilia eres tu?, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color azul

En ese momento Natsu y Lucy se separaron de nuevo, el primero molesto por la interrupción y la segunda por molestia pero al pasar los ojos por la entrada y ver al chico entro en estado de pánico y dijo

-que haces tu aquí y como me encontraste?-

-vaya Lu que mala memoria tienes y por eres tan grosera, vaya si quieres saber tu padre me dijo donde encontrarte y quien es este tipo que casi te besa?- dijo el con rabia

-cual es tu asunto aquí y quien eres tu?, bastardo no le hables así a Luce- dijo Natsu cabreado por lo que el chico había dicho

-mi nombre es Randy Matsuki, heredero de la familia Matsuki y el prometido de Lucy Heartfilia y vengo para casarme con Lucy- dijo el en tono arrogante

-Que!?- gritaron todos los presentes

Mientras Natsu le mira con odio y murmura- maldito bastardo, el jamás se casara con MI Luce ya que ella es sólo mía-

Fin

Siguiente capitulo: la promesa

**Burbujita:y lo dejo hasta aquí**

**Natsu: Annie por que intentas separarme de luce**

**Burbujita: tu te lo buscarte por haber golpeado a Sting-niichan**

**Lucy: Annie por que dejaste que el apareciera**

**Burbujita:lo siento lu-chan**

**Mirajane: esto esta interesante jajajaja un triángulo amoroso es lo mejor**

**Natsu: como que un triángulo amoroso es mejor Mira, no ves que me están quitando a Mi luce**

**Mirajane: que tierno, desde cuando Lucy es tuya Natsu?**

**Natsu: desde que la lleve al gremio**

**Lucy: a ww Natsu, te quiero**

**Natsu: y yo a ti Luc...**

**Randy: Lucy mi vida ven conmigo**

**Natsu: maldito bastardo**

**Mirajane: mejor dejen reviews mientras yo me llevo a Randy a dar una vuelta**

**Lucy:mientras yo me llevo a Natsu a donde no pueda golpear a nadie, bye**

**Burbujita: adiosito**


End file.
